Sustained release formulations containing a pharmacologically active agent and exhibiting a zero order release rate are particularly useful.
Ibuprofen is a well-known analgesic which has been used to treat chronic pain such as that associated with arthritic and rheumatic conditions. In such cases the analgesic is best administered so as to sustain its action over a period of time and to have a uniform level of analgesic action over this extended time period. This objective can partly be achieved by the repeated administration of a rapid release dosage. However, this procedure clearly has patient acceptability problems as well as a repeated raising and lowering of the blood levels of analgesic.
Generally, the release profiles in controlled release formulations follow a classical square root of time relationship, i.e., the release rate decreases with time. In a zero order composition a plot of the rate of release of drug vs. time shows a straight horizontal line, i.e., the release rate is independent of time. Zero order sustained release compositions provide a more uniform delivery of the therapeutic agent over long periods of time.
Sustained release formulations for ibuprofen have been disclosed in EP publication No. 255,404, however the formulations disclosed do not provide for a zero order release rate. In WO No. 87/00044 a sustained release formulation, exhibiting a bimodal controlled release, is disclosed. The carrier base is composed of a bimodal hydroxypropylmethylcellulose (HPMC) and the medicament selected from an antiflammatory group such as flurbiprofen. The publication is silent on the formulation of zero order release compositions. The Boots Company PLC, EP No. 234,670 has disclosed a sustained release composition containing xanthan gum wherein the medicament may be ibuprofen. The Boots formulation does not solve the problem of a zero order release rate.